The instant invention relates generally to medicine bottles, and more particularly, to a child-proof measuring cup.
Numerous bottles and cup combinations have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent unauthorized access to the contents thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,021 of Uhlig; 2,448,893 of Lamar; and 1,280,700 of Fouche, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.